Safest Place to Hide
by Brokenhearts89
Summary: UPDATE Chapter 2 - You gotta be. Hey it's been a long while. And well lookin back at my old fanfic and I'm thinking wow my fanfic still need some work aka improvements - cuz ive left them hanging . So enjoy the 2nd chapter. A continuation you could say.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Backstreet Boy's song, 'Safest Place to hide'. This fanfic is a sequel of another BBoys song, 'Never Gone'. For those of u who have not read 'Never Gone', please read that fanfic first before you read 'Safest Place to Hide'. Thank you.

Safest Place to Hide

By: Yamisgirl89

The gang return from the long journey from Egypt glad that they don't have to stay out in the hot sun and hellish desert storms. Kaiba's jet landed in Domino around 2:30 in the morning.

The gang and the Kiaba brothers immediately got out grateful to be at last on stable ground. Then they, excluding Kaiba, hugged each other and promised they would IM each other in the morning with smiles on their faces. The last person to get off the jet was Yugi Mutoh who kept his eyes averted to the cold cement ground and stood away from the group.

Seems like yesterday when I said I do

And after all this time my heart still burns for you

Kiaba winced as he saw the most pitiful sight of his archival and placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder, "Don't forget Yugi you still owe me another rematch. And for your information, just because you look like the Pharaoh doesn't mean I'll go easy on you!"

"Understand Kaiba," murmured Yugi as he walked towards the stairs.

When Yugi was a few paces ahead of Kiaba Mokuba, Kaiba's brother came up to him, "Poor Yugi. He's had it rough since we returned the Millennium Items..."

"I'm not impressed." barked Kaiba as he took he opposite path.

"Wait up!" cried Mokuba trying to catch up with Kaiba.

The Turtle Game Shop

If you don't know by now that you're my only one

Take a look inside me and watch my heart strings come undone

Yugi quietly opened the front door and snuck up the stairs to his room. Threw the knapsack next to the bed, took off his loafers, and hopped into bed with his dirty clothes still on.

Yugi wanted to cry, but couldn't produce any more tears. Tossing and turning he couldn't get off his mind that his best friend... No his partner...Yami. He left him. After all they did together and what he promised which was now fulfilled...

I know I promised you forever

Is there no stronger word I can use?

Yugi couldn't brush away the painful memories they had together. They were like brother's Yami and him being there when one felt lost or sad...

Yugi smiled weakly, 'And all those one on one talks...'

To reassure you in the storm is raging outside

You're my safest place to hide

_"I feel like a total looser. I almost lost you and the puzzle forever in that fire. There's no way I can face this enemy! What if I mess up again?"_

_"You didn't fail! ...There is a reason why fate has handed you the Millennium Puzzle and brought us together... You have a heart of a true champion and a soul that is courageous and true..._

_... Don't worry. We can defeat this evil together. As long as we stay connected you and I can face anything! ...I believe in you Yugi."_

Yugi rolled off the bed and slowly, painfully, walked up to his mirror and looked at his reflection. The same reflection as he saw in the cave... Spiked up hair, tough visage, dark eyes that danced when happy or burned with a passion when serious or angry...

Can you see me?

Here I am (here I am)

"Yami!" wailed Yugi; "I need you. I need you! Please come back! You said... you said as long as we were connected we could face anything!" Yugi slid down to the floor, "You even helped me... fulfil my wish to have great friends. I'm scared... Now that you're gone... what will happen to them... Will they disappear just like you did to me?

Please Yami don't leave me!"

I needed you like I needed you then

When I feel like giving up

I climb inside your heart and still find (your mine)

You're my safest place to hide

Still looking at his reflection. Yugi felt fatigue slowly gripping his body, his eyes started to droop. Yugi was thinking to get back on his bed, but he didn't want to leave the mirror... 'Huh?' Yugi looked up. He could have sworn he felt a tiny brush upon his cheek.

He looked up in the mirror and saw the reflection again. In this reflection he saw himself wearing the Millennium Puzzle once again and behind him was the spirit Atem behind him.

You see colors no one else can see

And every breath you hear is sent from me

"Yami...?" whispered Yugi wiping away his nonexistent tears, "...Is that you?"

"Aiabu," smiled the spirit as he took a step forward and placed his arms around his shoulders, "why are you crying?"

You understand me like nobody can

I see my soul unfolding like a flower blooming

Yugi turned away from the mirror and saw him face to face close up and personal, "Why Yami, why did you have to back to your world?"

The spirit sighed and released his embrace, "I know... I know you're upset, Aiabu. But we both knew this day was going to come... we knew I was destined to go back after we defeated the ultimate evil."

When this whole world gets too crazy

And there's nowhere left to go (nowhere left to go)

"Yes, but why now? You were just getting used to this new life!"

The spirit grinned, his dark spirit eyes sparkled in the darkness of Yugi's room, "I knew you never wanted to forget me." Then he leaned forward and kissed Yugi quick in the lips.

Yugi blinked with surprise and placed a hand on his lips turning a shade red. Yami chuckled and with a stretch of his hand he pointed at Yugi's chest, "Aiabu you know I'll always be the key to your heart."

I know you'll give me such a worry

Yugi looked down and saw the Millennium Puzzle wrapped around his neck shining bright then the puzzle absorbed into Yugi's body. Yugi looked at Yami and smiled.

You're the only truth I know

You're the road back home

"Th-thank you Yami."

"Now no matter what's going on or what challenges you are facing. You know that I'll always be with you wherever you go."

And with a pat on Yugi's back Yami was slowly fading away.

Can you see me?

Here I am (here I am)

Standing here where I've always been

Fear crept over Yugi and he cried, "Yami wait!" grabbed Yami, and kissed him back.

Yami froze and closed his eyes and smiled," 'Aiabu...' Alright I'll stay here for awhile if that will make you happy," and with a snap of his fingers his ghost like features disappeared and he became a living human being.

Yugi smiled and slowly got up leading his best friend to the nearby bed.

And when words are not enough

I climb inside your heart and still find (your mine)

You're my safest place to hide

Yami sat up in the bed gestured Yugi after he finished changing to his pajamas. Yami told Yugi all about the spirit world he entered; full of life and beauty he saw the spirits of the six high priests, Mana, and his own father. Dressed in shinny robes.

As he told Yugi his experience while stroking his partner's soft hair, who was now fast asleep. As he watched his partner fall into a deep peaceful sleep he smiled. He was happy that the god's have given him the opportunity to be alive in the real world one last time. 'Please god's,' he thought in his mind, 'please let me stay with Aiabu and his friends for a bit longer.'

Oh I promised you forever

There's no stronger word I can use

Then he leaned back, snuggled close to his friend. He could feel Yugi's warmth radiating warming Yami's cold arms. And just before Yami closed his own eyes he whispered, "I love you Aiabu," and fell fast asleep.

To reassure you in the storm is raging outside

You're my safest place to hide

As the two men sleep they both dream of the past the many adventures and mysteries they faced together. And deep inside of them they know that they'll always be together no matter what despite the times and the distance.

You're my safest place to hide


End file.
